Professor Langdon
by Lovely Helena
Summary: The title really says it all, doesn't it? This was a requested one shot.


_**This is another requested one shot. Tate is Violet's new English professor.**_

_**Rating: M**_

The Harmon family recently moved to Los Angeles so that Dr. Harmon could begin a new job at UCLA. He had been a well known professor at a University in Boston, but a student had become "obsessed" with him after being in one of his psychology classes. Dr. Harmon decided that it would be a good idea to move his wife and daughter to LA.

His only daughter, Violet, was going to be attending her freshman year at UCLA. They had delayed the move across the country so that Violet could graduate from high school. This had been a few months ago, and the family was finally settled in LA. Violet was the only one that was less than excited about her new home. She missed Boston. She missed the feeling of the East Coast. There was something about the West Coast that just didn't seem right to her.

Violet had been a loner in high school. She didn't have any friends and spent all of her time studying. The studying paid off because she was going to be in all honors classes at UCLA. Violet loved to learn. Violet had gone through a rough time in high school. She had attempted suicide once by over dosing on sleeping pills, but thankfully her mother had gotten her to the hospital in time. After that, Violet had taken to using a razor blade against the pale skin of her arms. That went on for a while before Violet became bored with the pain. It wasn't enough anymore, so she stopped. Now she had silver scars that lined both of her arms and the tops of her thighs.

Violet was hoping that there would be something in LA that would give her a greater thrill than self harming. She was desperate to find something to shake up her world.

…

Violet stood in front of one of the large buildings on campus. She looked around at the people that walked around her and rolled her eyes. People were the same everywhere that she went, no matter what coast she lived on. They were self absorbed and clueless to anything that didn't interest them. Violet floated her way through the crowds of people and made her way into the large building, looking around for the room that her first class was in. She picked a seat that was close enough to the front that she wouldn't have to socialize with anyone.

Her first class was British Literature. She loved that subject and hoped that the teacher was open minded on interpretations of British works. Personally, she believed that Romeo and Juliet was bullshit. _Why the fuck would someone kill themselves for love_? _Bullshit_, she thought to herself and smirked.

Violet looked around the classroom as students began to fill the seats. She looked for the professor but couldn't find anymore that looked remotely like an English professor. She looked down at her planner, mapping out the rest of her day when a voice rang through the classroom.

"_These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume_."

Violet looked up and stared at the man standing in the front of the classroom. His voice intrigued her. "Romeo and Juliet is the first play that we will be reading. You need to have the entire play read and understood in a week. Sound like a plan?"

The professor had his back turned to the class while he spoke. Violet stared at his back, confused. He looked so young. He was slim and had shaggy, blonde hair. She watched as he wrote his name on the chalk board. _Professor Langdon._ Violet almost gasped when he turned around. He was gorgeous. He had the darkest eyes that she had ever seen and a chiseled jaw.

"I'm…" The professor's words slowly drifted off as his eyes connected with Violet's. He realized that he was staring and shook his head to unscramble his thoughts. "I'm Professor Langdon, but that is so formal. You can just call me Tate."

Violet blushed when the professor stared at her. She kept her eyes down on her notes for the rest of the class.

…

The next day, Violet was sitting on a bench in the courtyard reading over sections in her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Her copy was so ragged and bent from being read so many times. She almost didn't notice when a person walked up beside her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Violet looked up and saw that the person that was asking to sit with her was her British Literature professor.

"Um. Not at all." Violet stuttered and blushed. Tate smiled and sat down next to her.

Tate noticed the book in Violet's hands. "Looks like you are pretty well versed on Romeo and Juliet."

Violet shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, I guess."

"What's your opinion of it?"

Violet laughed, and Tate was mesmerized by the way her smile looked in the sunlight. He stopped his thoughts immediately and scolded himself. She was his student. "Will my opinion affect my grade in your class because it's not a positive opinion?"

Tate shook his head, and Violet proceeded. "I think it's bullshit." Tate laughed at her coarseness. "What? I do. I think that they were both weak. They should have fought more for what they wanted."

"Alright, alright. I can see your point, but don't you think it's romantic that they both died because they couldn't be together?"

Violet shook her head. "Wow."

"What?"

"You're a hopeless romantic. Unexpected."

Tate laughed. "Guys can be romantic. Not all of us are Neanderthals."

"Most guys are." Violet spoke in a serious tone.

Tate tilted his head to one side, noticing how Violet's voice changed. "This might be over stepping my teacher/student boundaries, but you sound like you have had some bad experiences with guys before."

Violet smirked and shook her head. "No experiences. I'm a loner, and you are ruining my reputation by talking to me." She smiled at Tate, and he returned the smile.

"Excuse me, then." Tate joked and then he realized that he had been talking to this amazing girl without even knowing her name. "So you know my name, obviously, but I don't know yours…"

"It's Violet."

"Violet…" Tate liked the way that her name felt against his lips. "Are you as delicate as the flower?"

Violet scowled at him. "Hell no."

Tate laughed. "You have no fear, Violet. Cursing in front of a teacher. Tsk Tsk."

Violet blushed again. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. I like your spunk." Tate felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Got to get to my next class. It's been fun. See you tomorrow? Same place and time." Violet nodded and waved as he walked away.

_He's a teacher_. Her mind kept yelling at her, but Violet just pushed the thoughts away.

…

It had been a month since school had started, and Violet couldn't be happier. She looked forward to going to her British Literature class more than anything. Getting to see Tate was the highlight of her day. He gave her that thrill that she craved. They had been having lunch together on the same bench every day and had grown close. They both knew that their friendship was wrong, but neither of them wanted to stop.

Violet packed up her things in her bag and moved to walked out of the classroom when Tate called out to her. "Ms. Harmon, can you stay behind please?" He sounded so professional.

Violet moved beside his desk and watched as all of the other students left the room. When the last student had left, Tate moved to close the door and turned to Violet. "I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries again… But I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

Violet's eyes grew wide at his question, and she hesitated for a moment. "I… Yea, okay."

Tate smiled and let out the breath that he had been holding in, relieved. "Yea? Alright. So I can pick you up at 7?"

Violet shook her head frantically. "No! My parents would freak out. You've met my dad? Dr. Harmon, right?"

"That's your dad? Of course he is… Fuck."

"What if… I just meet you somewhere?"

"Yea. That would work. 7 at the park, sound okay?"

Violet nodded and smiled. "See you then."

…

Tate was standing by a lamp post, waiting for Violet. He looked out into the dark shadows that covered the park and finally made eye contact with Violet. He smiled as his eyes scanned over her body. She had on a floral, knee length dress, purple tights, and a sweater. He laughed to himself at her sense of fashion that reminded him of the 90's. He wondered how old she was exactly, probably 18 or 19. He thought for a second about their age difference. He was 27. That wasn't too much older…

"Hi." Violet smiled at him, pulling Tate out of his thoughts. Every thought in his mind erased and was replaced with only thoughts of how beautiful she was.

"Hi. Are you ready for our date?"

Violet nodded and hooked her arm through Tate's.

They spent their date in a dark corner of a restaurant, talking and growing closer and closer until Violet was directly beside Tate. Tate looked down at Violet and couldn't help the magnetic pull he felt to her. His lips were so close to hers. "We shouldn't be doing this…"

Violet could feel his words against her lips. "It's okay. I want you to."

Tate nodded his head. "Yea." He whispered before closing the gap between their lips. Violet gasped into the kiss. She had never been kissed before, and she couldn't have imagined it feeling any better. She felt a pull in the pit of her stomach, making her arch into Tate. Tate wrapped his arms around Violet and pulled her closer, moaning against her lips. He pulled back when he remembered that they were in a public place.

Violet smiled and blushed, hoping that Tate couldn't tell that it had been her first kiss. She also hoped that she wasn't an awful kisser.

"You… You're amazing." Tate whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"You too." Violet whispered back.

…

Violet had been secretly dating her professor for over two months. They had learned quickly how to be sneaky about their relationship. Tate treated her like she was an angel, and Violet returned all of the love that he gave to her.

She sat in her desk until she was the only student left in the classroom. She was nervous. She hadn't paid attention to what Tate had been teaching because she had something on her mind that she couldn't ignore anymore. Tate finished erasing the chalk writings off the board and turned around, smiling when he saw Violet in her desk.

"Ms. Harmon, can I help you with something?" He smirked at her. Violet stood up and moved to the front of her desk. She wiped her sweaty palms against her tights.

Deep breath. "Tate, I love you." She blurted out the words and then started to panic. She couldn't believe that she just said that.

Tate didn't hesitate before closing the space between them, taking Violet into his arms and pushing his lips against hers. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned against his lips. Tate's hands moved to her hips, picking her up and sitting her down on her desk. His lips moved to the sensitive spot right below her neck. "God, Vi… You have no idea what you do to me." He growled before nipping at her skin.

Violet gasped and slipped one hand to the growing bulge in the front of Tate's jeans. "I think I have a pretty good idea." She giggled when Tate tsked against her skin.

He pulled back and stared into her light brown eyes. "I love you, Violet." Violet smiled and blushed at his words.

"Tate… I want to. Please" Violet was nervous before, but now she felt confident. Tate hesitated this time, thinking about what could happen if anyone found out about his relationship with his student. All of the bad situations ran through his mind, but he realized that spending even one night with Violet would be worth anything that happened to him. He needed her. Now.

"Come home with me?" He whispered. Violet nodded and took his hand in hers.

…

Tate and Violet fell through the door of his apartment. Tate kicked the door close because his hands were too occupied with ridding Violet of her clothes, and Violet's hands were doing the same to him. Tate picked her up into his arms and carried her to his room while Violet's lips attacked his neck.

Tate lowered her to the bed before moving on top of her, hovering over her naked body. His eyes roamed over her. "You're perfect… So perfect." He whispered against her skin as his lips kissed down her chest. Violet moaned and arched her back towards his lips. His lips moved down her stomach but stopped at her hips. His teeth nipped at her hips bones that jutted out against her skin.

"Tate…" Violet moaned out his name. She felt the pull in the pit of her stomach again, and it was growing every second. She needed him to touch her. She could felt wetness seeping down her thighs.

Tate's hands moved up her thighs, slowly pulling them apart so that his body could rest between them. His eyes focused on the pale scars that lined her thighs and made a mental note to ask her about those at a later time. His eyes moved a little higher, and he almost lost his control when he saw that she was soaking wet. "God, Vi… You're so wet."

"Touch me, please." Violet whined and jutted her hips off the bed. She couldn't believe that she was begging, but the feeling in her was so strong that it was starting to ache.

Tate didn't need to be told twice. His fingers ghosted up the inside of her thigh before barely touching her wet need. Violet gasped and moved her hips against his fingers, needing to feel more of him. She cried out when one of his fingers dipped into her. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her before adding a second finger. The sounds that were coming out of Violet's mouth were making Tate so hard that he had to bite his bottom lip to keep his control. He knew he had to take it slow with her.

"Tate, I'm ready." Violet's voice quivered as pleasure shook through her.

Tate nodded before settling his body above hers. "I'll be gentle, okay?" Violet nodded and leaned up to connect their lips. She winced against them as Tate started to push into her.

"Oh." Tate growled when he was fully inside of Violet. Violet's nails were digging into his back, encouraging him to continue.

He took a slow pace at first, moving with long thrusts. He watched Violet's face as it softened into a look of pleasure.

"Harder." She whispered against his shoulder, and Tate increased his pace. One of his hands moved down Violet's leg and grabbed behind her knee, pulling her leg up so that he could push deeper into her. Violet cried out when he hit a spot inside of her that sent sparks through her. Her teeth nipped at Tate's shoulder, making him moan. They both could feel their releases coming on quick.

"Violet!" Tate called out as her walls started to contract around him, sending him over the edge. Violet cried out as her body shook from the intensity of her climax.

Tate rested against his forearms above her, breathing heavily and watching her. She smiled up at him, wiping his blonde curls away from his eyes. Tate smiled back before kissing her forehead. He rolled over beside her, pulling her against him. Violet buried her face against his chest, placing small kisses on his pale skin.

"Are you okay? The first time normally hurts." Tate whispered, too tired to speak at a normal volume.

Violet nodded against his chest. "It was intense and… Amazing."

Tate smiled. "It was amazing. You were amazing." Violet smiled up at him before laying her head down, drifting off to sleep eventually.

Tate knew, while he held Violet in his arms, that being with her was worth it. It would always be worth it.

_Okay, there it is. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you send me some love for it, maybe you can convince me to write a sequel. If you like it. _


End file.
